The Story of Mrs Norris
by xxAlisonxx
Summary: Rated K because I'm afraid someone will get me in trouble for using the word hell. Ever wonder why Filch is so close to his cat? Well, what if she wasn't always a cat...? This story will explain it.


All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. It's true.

Ms. Norris's Story

** Okay, I'm writing this as a short story about Mrs. Norris, the cat from Harry Potter that belonged to Filch, and her background story. I hope you like it, and please review!**

Filch walked around Hogsmeade, hand in hand with his girlfriend. Lisa.

Lisa Norris.

She was talking about a spell she was going to try out, and he was feeling the slightest bit bitter that _he_ couldn't do magic, but still deep in love.

"…and I remember back when I went to Hogwarts, my teacher said that it could be dangerous, and that there are things that can go terribly wrong, but I still want to try so bad…" she went on. He wasn't sure he wanted her to try something dangerous. He didn't trust magic sometimes, but he wasn't sure if it was disapproval he was feeling, or envy.

"Filch?" she asked, breaking his thoughts and making him look up from the sound of her voice that he knew so well.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I think I'm going to try it. I'm going to try transfiguration." She said determinedly.

"Really?" he asked, feeling cautious for her. "Well… what would you turn into?"

"A cat, like professor McGonagall." She replied, smiling at the thought of it.

"Well… okay." He tried to sound supportive, but he had so many feelings rushing in his head it was hard to. Jealousy that she got to have the fun of magic, and he was just a Squib, caution, because of the things he'd heard about trying to transfigure yourself with magic, but the biggest feeling in his mind was love, pure love. Love meant trust, didn't it? So he should trust her with her own decisions. How likely would it be that she would get hurt? She was a good witch.

"Okay." He repeated, sounding more sincere after his pep talk to himself in his head.

She looked happier and surer of herself after having his approval.

"Let's go to your house and I'll try it!" she said, gripping his hand and pulling him towards his home.

"Okay…" she said, taking another attempt at the spell. She'd been trying all afternoon. She looked like she was getting frustrated now.

"It's okay; you have all the time you need…" Filch said, trying to calm her down. He didn't like her to be upset.

"Okay, okay," she said, obviously annoyed. He'd never seen her take this long to cast a spell.

"Not everyone gets it on their first day trying it! It takes months of practice! Years, for some people!" he said, looking for something that wouldn't make her feel better.

"Not me!" she said, and then swung her wand like she was trying to swat a fly the size of a soccer ball with it.

_**BANG!**_ There was a huge sound and the whole room filled with grey and fiery orange smoke that smelt like a burning forest.

Coughing, Filch went into panic about what had happened.

Had Lisa just been killed at her try at the spell? Did she explode? Were the smoke little pieces of her that he was inhaling?

After a couple seconds, the smoke cleared a little, and he was able to see a small figure curled up on the ground. It was too small to be Lisa.

He was able too see through the smoke now, and saw that the small figure was lying on the ground. He leaned down, and saw it.

A cat.

He was confused for a second, and then noticed- _that cat was Lisa!_

"Lisa! Oh, Lisa you're okay! You did it! I can't believe that-"

"_Mew_."

"…Lisa? Maybe you should change back, because-"

"Meow." said Lisa.

He looked at her. It was a cat he was looking at, of course, but it had Lisa's eyes, and… he could kind of understand her.

"Lisa?" he said again.

"Meow." She replied, looking up at him. He _could _understand her. Not in the way were he knew what she was saying, but just what she was trying to get through to him. What she was explaining. What she _knew._

"Lisa…" he whispered weakly, which she responded by giving him a firm look, and another meow.

She couldn't turn back. She had made a mistake, like he'd heard could happen!

He wasn't going to let anyone touch her, not anyone! And if anyone ever harmed her with magic again… there'd be hell to pay.


End file.
